Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Element with no Trek relevance *Radium No Trek relevance, I recommend that the page's content be merged with Johnsonium and deleted. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:06, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Comment: I really don't care if these are kept one way or another. On the one hand, the symbol was used, but with another element. On the other, as you said, there is absolutely no trek relevance (the info is already pretty much on the Johnsonium article, albeit not the atomic number. If Radium, is going to go then I suggest deleting similar articles: **Thulium, Mendelevium (created before the element revamp), Bismuth, Barium, Bromine, Cesium, Einsteinium, Francium, Polonium. --Tim Thomason 23:14, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' --Memory 19:37, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', although we I think "Cesium" may have, so I'll check that, and "Einsteinium" is a real element? I'd've guessed it was from the "Rascals" chart. I wonder if it was named after anyone. - AJHalliwell 22:02, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) **'Comment': Actually, as stated above, the symbols for Cesium and Einsteinium were used for Cosmoium and Estonianium respectively on the "Rascals" chart. Cs was also incorrectly used once for hydrogen. Thulium's (Tm) symbol was used for Purseronite, Mendelevium's (Md) for Hawkeye, Bismuth's (Bi) for Thomsonian, Barium's (Ba) for Babaloo, Bromine's (Br) for Yacobian, Brownfieldium and Bermanium, Francium's (Fr) for Franconium and Freedonia, and Polonium's (Po) for Poi.--Tim Thomason 00:26, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete', considering a background note would be more than sufficient on the "canon" element's page. Coke 19:10, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. (I could have sworn I already voted on this subject...) --From Andoria with Love 20:07, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Save', although some of the information is a bit erroneous (reference to World War II), this is a useful article with a link to "Real World" connections to Star Trek. It would be like deleting the signifigance treknology has had on real technology (like communicators to cellphones).--Mike Nobody 04:00, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete': I changed my mind, and am pretty sure that all of these element pages. I created them because Mendelevium already existed, albeit erroneously. Now I realize that the pages are small enough, and any information would fit into the canon "element"'s page. I orphaned all of the elements and changed the links on their "source" element pages to point to Wikipedia, with some help from Weyoun.--Tim Thomason 04:12, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Quark (particle) Sure, it's a valid scientific concept, but when was it ever referenced? Quark's name is an obvious reference to the word, but not to the subatomic particle. Also, we're not Wikipedia; we don't need all that information about a concept that I'm pretty sure was never even referenced on Trek. None of the pages that link to it have any reference, other than a second-hand reference, such as the fact that a meson, a valid article, has quarks in it. Delete. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 18:36, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Delete, I see no actual direct episode references to it, just indirect references. --Alan del Beccio 09:50, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. Coke 19:10, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 20:07, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Linux ;Linux : No Trek significance I'm aware of; seems like someone's bad idea of a joke to me. --From Andoria with Love 20:15, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Agreed. Delete. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:45, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Comment': The user who wrote this article is apparently confusing the Trek universe with reality. Linux was apparently the program used by the production crew to design the LCARS interface system and other similar items used during productions. However, it is the not an official term used in the Trek universe. Therefore, if it can be rewritten in the form of production/background info, it should be able to stay. --From Andoria with Love 03:55, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Rewrite'. I agree with Shran. If the information is correct, the article could be rewritten from a behind-the-scenes POV, similar to Macintosh. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, I guess if someone rewrites it, then it can stay. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:19, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :This article is still in major need of being rewritten. It should only say what it is and how it was used in Star Trek productions, and maybe a brief bit on how it operates. If it stays in its current condition, I hold that it should be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 01:46, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Which Trek is your favorite? ;Memory Alpha:Which Trek is your favorite? : Memory Alpha is not a place for idle discussion. - obviously including polls. Delete. -- Cid Highwind 10:16, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *No kidding. If you want to know which Trek is someone's favorite, either ask them or go onto a forum where that is what you do. Delete -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 12:19, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 13:26, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'. Whoever made this page must have been a n00b. --Sloan 14:31, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) The fate of Memory Alpha:Refit of the Week Well, this isn't something you would normally do on VfD, but if the idea is a flop, we'll have to delete the page anyway. Let's just make this a vote on whether or not Refit of the Week can work on MA; it doesn't seem to have attracted much attention during the Ten Forward discussions, so I'm skeptical right now. Weyoun 05:18, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) A request: Vote here, but discuss on Memory Alpha talk:Refit of the Week. We don't need to have the discussion spread out across three pages, so I also moved the initial discussion from TF there. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 09:26, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- *'Delete'/'(Rewrite)'. Obviously, the way it is now, this one doesn't work. It also seems redundant, as I mentioned in the discussion. If it stays that way, delete. I'm willing to withdraw this vote, should there be any good changes to the suggested policy. If the page gets deleted, talk page content should be moved back to TF. -- Cid Highwind 09:26, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC)